The Day Umbrella Bought Atari
by NeoLink71
Summary: And so my wrecking wrath begins.. First I target two games in this RE/Pong crossover that truely sucks. I noticed there's a lotta typos, but gimme a break, this story was done in about five minutes flat.


It was a night like no other. I thought the nightmare wouldn't stop. Truely horrifying events went on that no one ('cept me, since I'm the author) could ever imagine. It was the day that Umbrella Corporation had bought Atari. I know how much of a shock it is for you, so I'll give you some time to regroup your scattered, frightened thoguhts. Better yet? Okay, a little longer... Now? I know it's bad, but you must get over it... I don't care if you want your mommy! Just listen... The Umbrella Corporation had been screwed over by the personal of S.T.A.R.S. and the R.C.P.D. The mansion, the police station, the city itself, an island somewhere that no one cared about (in Survivor, the first person one that was a nightmare all by itself. ::shudders::), their own HQ, and the latest one, a training facility. Nowhere else to run with their underground domination and billions of dollars, why not buy a video game company from far back? Because besides the fact that it wouldn't get you anywhere in life, it didn't make any sense. But that's what this story, er, my experiece is about, so keep listening. They bought the Atari company to use their earlier games graphics as models for scary looking zombie models, and also had been again working on another secret virus for the day this would happen to them. A virus so secret, like always, from everyone except the top leader of Umbrella, like always, because of it's truely horrifying capabilities......like always. Man, Capcom needs some new ideas... It was called the Pong-Virus, P-Virus for short, and it's effects on dead tissue were truely mesmorizing, but far more catastrophic on living flesh.  
The dead subject would slowly morph, becoming as hard as stone in the process. They would turn pitch white and hover in the air, and by the time the transformation was complete, they looked like a 2x4. A living subject would float in the air as well, also turning white, but when the morphing started, they took more of a spherical shape. The white glow died down and there it was, looking like a vampiric killer Pac-Man on steroids, and boy did it look hungry. The reason that Umbrella later loved this virus was because the dead mutants (now on referred to as "paddles") would always work together with the living ones(now on referred to as "balls".....heh, balls...). All of them had been released back inside the R.C.P.D., because the town was abandoned and blown up, but the station had remained strong, a perfect testing facility. Umbrella lured me in there, with killer balls, wanting to rub against my leg in an unpleasant way before eating me, and unruley paddles, wanting to spank me like the bad boy I was, were about. Don't worry, I'm a good boy now. But anyway, that's when the nightmare began.  
I closed the door and it locked behind me. I tried to open it.  
"Locked..." I rattled it again. "Still locked...they're good." I eyed around cautiously. Creepy music played all around, like distorted industrial-gone-wrong music. There were thee doors for me to choose from. I ran to the first one, locked, the second one was also locked. I came up to the third one, and I opened it. Inside there were fallen chairs, blank t.v. screens, and "Oh my God! NO!". I notcied connect to the t.v. was indeed an Atari, it's moniacle glow piercing my soul. I slowly came up to it and reached down, my trembling finger outstretched for the power button, when a voice came from the lockers.  
"No, don't!" I looked over. There was a bleeding black guy wearing a police suit. He looked familiar, and then it hit me.  
"Will Smith! What're you doing here?!"  
"After Men In Black II had failed, I had nowhere to go. Umbrella took me in, cared for me, and sent me here."  
"What happened here?"  
"A couple months ago, there was this, INCIDENT, at Atari. Umbrella bought it." I fell back in shock, nearly passing out.  
"You've gotta be shittin' me!"  
"No, I'm afraid not. They took DNA samples from the Pong paddles and balls....heh, balls... And made these...zombies."  
"Zombies?"  
"Yeah, like skeletons. Undead, only with muscles and stuff."  
"Oh... Go on."  
"They are terrible creatures, they only want to taste blood and victory. The Atari unit you almost turned off is what's keeping them alive."  
"Then why not let me turn it off." He pistol whipped me.  
"Don't you see!? If you did that, they'd all blow up!"  
"And? So kill us and the station, atleast they'd be dead." He whipped me again, harder.  
"The station isn't blow upable! They'd all explode and keep the explosion inside, but once the front door is open, it would escape and blow up all around it. Maybe even another city."  
"Oh.... I can live with that." And slammed the button down. The paddles blew up, the balls...heh, balls, blew up, Will Smith blew up, and I blew up. I went to Hell, but that's okay, 'cause I still got to hang with Will Smith, and I thought that was a good idea. And THAT'S when the nightmare began... 


End file.
